


Let's be friends.

by flashwitch



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Reprogramming, darkish Cassian, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: How K2 became a member of the resistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings in the end notes, as per usual!  
> (Also, I was in a car accident today so expect hurt/comfort and angst stories incoming!)
> 
> I now have a tumblr! flashwitch.tumblr.com

“Hey, you, droid!” The droid turned around, following the voice. The person who called to him was human, with longish dark hair and rough stubble across his face. The droid did not recognise him, but he was wearing the correct uniform, even if he was rather scruffy.

“Are you speaking to me?” the droid asked.

“Yeah, I need some help with these boxes.”

“Ah, of course. I am a highly trained combat droid, so of course I am most suited for the task of _moving boxes._ ” In spite of the scathing tone, the droid was already moving towards the man. He was programmed to obey orders.

As soon as he entered the storage room, a magnetic clamp lowered itself from the ceiling and attached itself to him. It wrapped around his torso, holding his arms tight against his body.

“What are you doing?” the droid went into his connection protocols to sound the alarm, but there was some kind of dampening field around the room. “Let me down!”

“No,” the man said, “I don’t think so.”  He moved around so he was behind the droid. There was no way to tell what he was doing.

“Stop it! What do you think you are doing?”

“I’m reprograming you,” the man said. “I could use an ally to finish off my mission.”

The droid could hear the back of his head being opened up, his internal mechanisms being exposed and fiddled with.

“Don’t! Stop!” This was not… The droid did not want this. The droid was loyal to the First Order. The droid did not want to change. “I don’t want this!”

“Hey, easy. It hurts, I know. But it’ll be over soon.” He plugged something in and the droid could hear the sound of typing as a new codes and programmes were entered, overlaying his memories, changing his thoughts.

The droid fought. The droid struggled. The droid tried everything he could think of to try and stop the slow encroach of the new programming.

It didn’t work.

The droid was overrun. The droid was overtaken. The droid was lost.

“That should do it,” the man disconnected the device and closed the droid’s head casing back up. “So, what’s your name, droid?”

“My _designation,_ ” the droid replied, stressing the word slightly, “is K2-S0.”

“Nice to meet you,” the man disconnected the magnetic clamp and K2 moved away from it. “I’m Cassian Andor.” He offered the droid his hand, and after a moment, the droid shook it. “K2, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cassian forcibly reprograms K2-S0.


End file.
